The Hidden Secrets of a Disapearing Kingdom
by MissImmortalInsanity
Summary: When a young pinkette and her friends arrive in Fairy Tail with no idea where they are or why they're there a new mystery begins to unfold. Strange things begin to happen as Natsu's memories of before Igneel found him begin to surface. Who is this girl and why is there a King of some unknown Kingdom trying to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I ran, ran faster than my legs could carry me. The dull throbbing in my head getting louder and louder. I had been running for so long I had forgotten why I was running.

"_Kari_" the hideous shriek called from somewhere behind me. I ran faster leaping through the undergrowth, my white gown catching on branches and thorns. Blood ran down my arms staining the white fabric.

"_Kari_" the shriek called out again. I whimpered as foot caught a root sending me to the ground, I tried standing but fell straight on my ass. I flicked my head round to see my dress caught on a bunch of thorns.

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled to myself as I tried to yank the white fabric away from the thorns, my pink hair falling into my eyes.

"_Kari_" the voice called a third time only closer. I started to freak and tug harder against my dress. I froze as the voice hissed in my ear,

"_I've found you,_" and that's when everything went black.

I awoke to the sound ringing, I sat up trying to locate the source of the sound soon realizing it was my alarm. I slammed my hand down on the button shutting it up. I swung my feet to the cold wood floor of my room and staggered to the bathroom. Splashing my face with cold water I looked up at myself in the mirror my pale pink hanging limp hiding any trace of my silver streak of hair that matched my eyes. I yanked the draw open to grab the hair brush but instead I was meet with the glint of scissors.

"I think it's time for a haircut," I smirked. I pulled the blade against my hair unevenly chopping it. I grabbed a hair tie pulling my shoulder length hair into a side ponytail. A few minutes later my hair sat just below my shoulders. I quickly changed into jeans and a RWBY silhouette shirt.

"Tammy! Breakfast's ready," I heard Jane yell from the kitchen. I pulled my hoodie on as I stormed down the stairs to be greeted with the smile of my genetically altered, blonde, big busted, adoptive mother Jane.

"Good morning Tam… What in god's name happened to your hair," she shrieked. I flinched at the sound.

"I cut it, and please Jane call me by my real name," I whined, my earrings jingled in my ear.

"Cutting your hair, getting one ear pierced. Why can't you be like that nice girl Jessica next door, Tammy" she said down with a sigh.

"Because my name is Akari that's why, maybe if you had let me keep my real name I might not have been so rebellious," I bit my lip.

"Oh stop using the name your biological parents gave you, they abandoned you on the steps of a hospital do you really want to keep the name those properly drunk teens gave you." She glared at me.

"How would you know what my parents were like," tears welled up in my eyes, "You don't know the reason why they gave me up! They could be dead for all I know." The tears were threatening to burst. I ran out of the kitchen grabbing my shoulder bag and skateboard. I didn't stop running until I had slammed the front door and was on my skateboard. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie trying to stop more tears.

'_Tears are to be shed_' I remembered the message from the note my mother left. I reached for the tear drop shaped earing hanging from my left ear. Jane had always tried to throw away the little charms I used for earrings. She didn't understand the value I held for them. Each of the three charms was left with a quote. The blue teardrop which came with '_Tears are to be shed_' the pink heart '_Never forgot those closest_' and the golden star '_There is always a light within the dark_'. My parents left me these thing for a reason and I'm not letting Jane make me forget that.

'Kari!" I was snapped back from my thoughts with a call of my name.

"Kariiiii!" it called again. Only a few people called me that. I spun my head round to see Violet skating up in a pink skirt and a puppy shirt with Sam and Piper skating behind her.

"Hey Vi," I grinned. We made such an odd bunch. Innocent Violet pushed a grade up, badass Sam who would properly be kept down this for sassing a teacher, and Piper the swim captain and water polo champ.

"You got any good gossip Kari," Sam laughed.

"Not today Sammy," I giggled.

"Aw man don't call me that," he grimaced while the other's laughed.

"Awww does little Sammy-wammy not like it," Piper said in a baby voice. Sam grimaced again.

"Come on guys little Sammy getting upset," I laughed as we skated into school grounds just as the first bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later," I waved as I jumped of my skateboard as we went our separate ways. I strode through the hallways not caring that people were looking at me strange. I reached my locker and with a few flicks of my wrist the locker was unlocked. I pulled my shoulder bag off and shoved it and my skate board in. I pulled my sketchbooks and biology books out and slammed my locker only to be greeted with the face of my arch nemesis Jessica.

"Hello Tammy," she said coldly.

I was in deep shit now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry took so long to update, I've been busy with school.**

**Anyway back to the story.**

Chapter 2

I didn't mean to punch her, in reality it was her own fault, and I mean she slapped me first.

It's not fault my fault she has a black eye and I may have ruined her boyfriend's ability to have children.

I'm not a bad person, I'm just an emotionally unstable teen who has been bouncing from foster home to foster home.

Though her father, the principal, might not see it that way. So now I sat outside the principal's office fiddling with the silver moon charm around my neck. I could her footsteps coming towards me. Which meant Jessica had dragged my friends into this. It was okay when she dragged Sam into these situations. Though the footsteps sounded too loud and too many to just be Sam. I looked up to see Sam, Piper and Vi walking towards me. Vi's face showed her to be feeling confused about the situation. She'd never been called

Our happy mood was soon dampened by the piercing glare of the principal. We walked into his office in silence and sat there for another five minutes until he finally broke the silence.

"Why'd you do it kids," he sighed.

"She started it," I grumbled.

"This is the third incident this month, first a stink bomb during spring dance, dying the school pool blue with heavy dye, do you know all those kids have refused to come to school now you've turned them blue." I could he was fed up, but what's a girl going to do in this dead end place.

"Well now they look smurfs," Vi giggled.

"Violet Gale this is no laughing manner," the principal said sternly. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long meeting.

"Tammy Astrid Wild how dare you go and get expelled. Do you know how hard it is to find a school in Riverdale that will take you now?" Jane yelled at me.

"Stop calling me by that name," I groaned.

"I can call you what you want, you're my daughter,"

"No I'm not, you only took me in because you pitied me," I growled showing my sharp canines.

"How dare you say that to your mother," Jane husband Matthew said sternly.

"She's not my mother and you're not my father," I slammed my fist onto the cold wood of the kitchen table.

"I forbid you to see you're 'so called friends' anymore," Matthew yelled. My eyes widened in shock and my mother fell open.

"You- You can't do this," tears welled up in my eyes, "My 'so called' friends are more like family than you are."

"Go to your room," Jane sighed.

"Gladly," I sniffled before bolting up the stairs. I stormed into my room, slamming the door behind me. I screamed in frustration and ripped my posters from the wall, I smashed the crystal glass statues that I had gotten for my fifteenth birthday and slammed my fist into the wall, the wood splintering beneath my hand. I fell to my knees. My friends we're the only reason I hadn't killed myself, the only reason I hadn't run. My hand was covered in splinters and bleeding but I wasn't bothered to stop the blood. I pulled myself onto my bed the white sheets slowly being stained with my crimson blood. Pulling my knees to my chest I feel into a restless slumber.

_When I awoke I was running again, head throbbing, white dress tangling around my ankles. But this time there was another girl running alongside me, her dark brown hair was done in a pixie cut style and she was wearing a dress almost identical to me but in red. I noticed her left hand was seemingly on fire, yet she didn't seem to be in pain. She yelled to me to keep running although she stopped running and turned the face the creature. I stopped also since I didn't want to abandon this strange girl._

"_Charlotte," the creature hissed, it was midnight black and had glowing red eyes, and its body was almost humanoid yet almost reptilian. _

"_I will not let you get to Kari," the girl now Charlotte yelled. She yelled something that sounded like roar of the fire dragon and huge burst of fire came from her mouth. The creature screamed in pain as the blast hit its chest. _

"_You may hide now girl but I will find you, you and your cousins." It shrieked, "And I shall kill the Princess first," it pointed to me and a claw shot from finger and plunged into my chest._

"_Kari," Charlotte screamed as she raced to my side. I fell my head hitting the tree behind me, the world started fading and the girl was screaming for me to stay awake. Black dots danced before my eyes._

"_I'm sorry," was all I managed to whisper before the whole world went black._

I awoke to the lyrics to my current favorite song, I sat up confused until I realized it was my phone. I reached for the neon green iPhone from my bedside table and answered it.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"_Kari, is that you," _and unfamiliar voice yelled in my ear.

"Uh yeah, who is this," I said confused as I stared at the unknown caller ID on my phone.

"_It's me your cousin, Charlotte." _I suddenly recognized the voice as the same voice as the girl in my dream.

"Wh- What," I chocked.

"_Please this is an emergency, gather you friends and met me at the damn, please come quickly." _The call suddenly cut off leaving me in silence. How was this possible, why didn't this 'cousin' come find me years ago. I stumbled as I pulled myself off my bed and onto the floor. Whoever this chick was she needed my help. I dragged myself to bathroom and started calling Vi. I held the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I washed the splinters and dry blood from the wound in my hand.

"Come on, pick up, pick up." I whispered to myself as poured a shitload of antiseptic onto my hand.

"_Kari why are you calling me at one in the morning?" _I heard Vi groan.

"Vi this is an emergency I need you to meet me outside my house in five minutes, bring Piper," I said quickly.

"_Why?_"

"Just do it please, look I'll meet you there ok." I hung up and immediately started to dial Sam's number. Hopefully he might be in a good enough mood for me to convince him.

Five minutes later the three appeared and I explained the situation.

"And that's why I need you guys here," I finished my recount of the dream and the call.

"You sure it's the same voice Kari," Sam said.

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure, now let's go,"

We snuck through the streets in absolute silence arriving at the damn ten minutes later.

"You sure they said here," Piper whispered.

"Charlotte was kind of rushed so she didn't say exactly where," I whispered back looking round.

"Kari!" I heard Charlotte's voice yell out. We all spun round to see Charlotte and another girl with bright aqua hair race towards us.

"That them?" Violet whispered to me.

My earrings jingled as I looked down at Vi, "That's Charlotte alright but I don't know who the other girl is."

It was only a minute later I finally got a good look at the two girl that called me here, Charlotte looked identical to my dream though her outfit was quite different. She wore a light blue tank top and a half cut beige leather jacket with a pair of white jeans and red converse, her friend on the other hand went with something less revealing. Her neon aqua hair fell below her shoulders and stood out against her black turtle neck sweater and gray mini skirt. Although wearing high heel boots she still was a couple of centimeters shorter than Charlotte.

"Thank god you came Kari," she puffed, "I was worried you weren't going to come."

"Well it's not often I get a call from some person I've never met claiming to be my cousin," I said.

"Look we don't have much time, their coming for us." She flicked her head behind before turning to look at me.

"Who's coming," I looked at her confused.

"Our uncle, the one who sent the nightmare demon after you,"

"Wait that thinking haunting my dreams was real," I stood there shocked trying to understand this mess I had been dragged into.

"Kari," the voice that haunted my dreams for years now rang out across the lake.

The aqua haired girl spoke for the first time since meeting her, "Charlotte we must go now,"

"Go open the portal then Nora," Charlotte sighed.

"Wait, what. A portal. What are you saying?" Sam questioned Charlotte.

"We must leave immediately, I don't have time to explain," I looked behind her to see the girl Nora holding hands up in the air mumbling something.

"Nora! How's that portal coming along," Charlotte turned her head.

"It's coming slowly. You know water's not my element." Nora's eyes were closed now and the damn water was starting to rise.

"Well try to hurry it along," Charlotte was walking towards the edge of the damn. We could see strange black shadows racing across the water, "we should have brought Roselyn,"

"What would have she been able to do?" Nora answered. The water had begun to shape like a circle and seemed to be glowing a luminescent shade of blue.

"She's the master of shadows, she'd think of something," Charlotte said as threw a ball of fire across the damn colliding with a bunch of shadows.

"Okay, what the fuck is happening?" Sam stated.

"The King of Irida is trying to kill Kari and me, he's finally tracked us to this realm and is sending his shadow minions after us." She shrugged.

"And why is this King trying to kill you," Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Don't ask me," Charlotte shrugged again calmly throwing another ball of fire across the lake.

"Portals open!" Nora yelled.

"That's our queue, who's going first," Charlotte turned and smiled at us.

"I'll go," Vi smiled.

"Vi you're not actually thinking about going, are you?" Piper looked shocked.

I went and stood next to Vi, "Why wouldn't she? I mean it may be our only escape from this stupid town,"

"I agree," Sam shrugged and stood beside us.

"Are you coming or not Piper," Nora questioned.

"Fine I'll come," she rolled her eyes.

We stood in front of the portal. Its bright blue flickered.

"Let's do this," and with that we stepped into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention this is story is based before the time skip and the s-class trials.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail I just own my fabulous OCs.**

Have you ever been shoved into a washing machine and had it switched on while you were still in it.

I mean I never had but stepping into that portal, I pretty sure it's the exact same feeling as being shoved in a washing machine.

As soon as I stepped into the glowing luminescent blue water my feet was swept from beneath me, I lost sight of my friends and my lungs had all air knocked from them. I felt worse than the time I challenged the football team and man that hurt. But this felt worse. I didn't dare breathe in case I brought water in to my lungs. My chest stared to burn and the water's light started growing brighter. I closed my eyes as the water got rougher and the light shone so bright that everything went white. My lungs were burning worse than before. I took a gulp of air only to be greeted with water flooding my lungs. Everything started fading, fading to black….

I awoke to something hitting my chest, I immediately sat up and coughed water and started to throw up. When I finally got some air in my lungs I blinked since the bright light had finally stopped and the pounding in my head subsided. I looked up to see Charlotte and Sam standing over me.

"Please tell me you didn't give me mouth to mouth," I groaned.

"Nah, we just hit your chest and you awoke and started vomiting," Sam chucked.

"How come you guys are ok," I questioned still trying to take in my surroundings.

"We arrived from the portal a minute or two before you, Violet even started freaking that you drowned." Nora said calmly.

"Well I'm awake now. One of you assholes help me up would you," I groaned as I tried pulling myself up. Sam and Charlotte grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"Well, first questions first, where the hell are we?" I said.

"Read the sign," Piper sighed. I flicked my head up to be greeted with a large old building with a sign saying "Fairy Tail".

"That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"Well this is where Roselyn said we needed to be," Nora sighed.

"What is with that girl, I mean she tells me to travel to some random realm, find my long lost cousin and then travel to a completely unknown realm. I mean really?"

"She's never lied before," Nora turned to look at Charlotte, "Let's just head in there and find the person we're meant to talk to." She grabbed the door handle and swung the large wooden door inwards. The place was loud and there we people fighting and wrestling everywhere.

"Come at me you stupid ice prick," a male voice yelled.

"Oi! Whadya call me you stupid flame brain," another voice replied to the first voice.

It was only after standing there for a couple of minutes did the rowdy bunch of people finally noticed the soaking wet teens standing at the doors. Everything went silent and the group of people just stood staring.

"Can I help you," a cheery voice said to us. I turned to see a pretty young woman with long white hair and dark pink dress smiling at us.

"Uh, we- um- I- um," I stumbled to find the right thing to say.

"We are here to find someone," Charlotte said calmly. She took a step besides me.

"And who may that be?" the woman asked politely.

A name suddenly came to me and before I could stop myself the words came tumbling from my mouth,

"Natsu?" My voice rang out across the building, "That's who were looking for right?" I looked up at my cousin.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she looked at me confused.

"I don't know? It was just a guess?" I threw my hands in the air.

Yeah I'm kinda dramatic with hand movements.

"I'll go get him," the woman smiled and walked into the building. A few minutes later a teenage boy around seventeen or eighteen years old came walking through the crowd. I could barely stifle a gasp as he came. He was tall and seemed to be wearing something that looked like it came from 'Aladdin' around his neck was a scaly white scarf. But that wasn't what shocked me, I was shocked by the mass of spikey pink hair on his head. He was the first person I had ever seen with same color hair as me.

"You must be Natsu Dragneel," Charlotte stuck her hand out for a hand shake. He looked at it confused.

"Right new world," Charlotte pulled her hand away.

He looked to Charlotte and said, "Do I know you?"

"I don't know, I'm honestly as confused as you," she smiled kindly. I was still looking at him, I swear I knew him from somewhere.

"Well anyway my name is Charlotte and this is my cousin Kari," He looked down at me since I was at least fifteen centimeters shorter that Charlotte. We stood there staring at each other in confusion for seemed like ages until Nora finally spoke up,

"Charlotte do want me to get ahold of Roselyn?"

"Yeah, I think the girl owes us an explanation."

Half an hour later I sat at Fairy Tail's bar dressed in a black singlet, half cut chainmail top, and olive green skirt and some dark gray converse. I sat beside what looked to be a six year old girl, although Charlotte said she was over a thousand centuries old. The girl's name was Roselyn Darkwood, the last princess of Midnight Sun Kingdom, a kingdom that disappeared millions of years ago. Her parents were long dead and she was the only one of her kind remaining. She was attempting to explain why she brought me and Charlotte here.

"You, Kari and Natsu are being hunted by the King of Irida," she explained to Charlotte.

"And exactly why are we being hunted?" Natsu questioned.

"Imogen said I wasn't allowed to tell you, something about destiny and fate," the Roselyn shrugged, "I'm only allowed to help fight."

"How would help us fight?" I looked at her confused.

She looked at me with an angry pouty face, "I can fight very well thank you, I use shadow make magic." With a flick of her wrist a dark shadow in the shape of a wolf appeared in her hand.

"Shit," Sam jumped back since he sat beside the girl.

"Wait there's magic in this world," Vi's eye lit up like lanterns.

"Why would wouldn't there be," Natsu grinned showing his sharp canines. Shit the dude even had sharp canines like me, I was starting to think we must be related or something.

"You stupid flame brain, Edolas doesn't have magic, their properly from there." Natsu's friend Gray said.

"He dumbass you've stripped again," I sweat dropped at how calmly Piper said that to Gray.

"Shit," he ran around the guild searching for missing clothes.

"What's Edolas?" I asked cautiously.

"Your obviously not from there then," Natsu's blonde friend Lucy said.

"Roselyn could please tell us more, I mean I don't even understand who I am anymore?" I exclaimed.

She looked at me with her big navy blue eyes and said,

"No."

Everyone groaned, this little girl was stubborn, we couldn't seem to get anything from her.

"Fine just tell us what we're meant to be doing here," Sam said calmly to the girl.

"Your meant to train you magic."

Vi clapped her hands in excitement, "What magic am I meant to learn?"

"Something along the lines of air and time, Piper is to study the element of water and ice, Sam gravitation magic and Kari is to study something unique," she smiled, "Charlotte and Nora have already studied they're elements though it wouldn't hurt for Charlotte to train with Natsu."

"Yosh, a new person to fight, I'm going to totally beat you!" Natsu's face lit up like a jack-o-lantern on Halloween.

Charlotte scoffed, "Like you could beat me pinky,"

"What ya call me you bastard, you wanna fight?" Natsu glared daggers at my cousin.

"Bring it!" The started to wrestle on the ground, flames spewed everywhere.

"Really? Well this will end well," Roselyn rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"Well there both fire dragon slayers and their power levels are both equal, so I would say I meant the building will be destroyed." Roselyn said jumping down. She pulled a wooden stick from the sheath on her back and hit the two dragon slayers over the head.

"Stop fighting you fire breathing buffoons!" Roselyn yelled. The two immediately stopped and stood up dusting themselves off still glaring daggers.

"Seriously Roselyn, can't I have a little fun?"

"Not if you keep calling me Roselyn, Roselyn is too formal and I want to be called Rosie," the girl grinned.

"Fine," Charlotte huffed.

"I also want you to make me some cookies!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Charlotte groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, I'm da princess and you must listen to me," Rosie giggled.

Charlotte groaned again.

"Just because you're the princess doesn't mean we must listen to you," Nora sighed, "Plus I believe everyone is exhausted so it'd be better if all got some rest."

"Yes you make me cookies and everyone else rests, apart from the fire breathing buffoons," Rosie continued to make her list of orders.

"Exactly where are we going to stay?" questioned Piper.

"There's properly some extra apartments at Fairy Hills," Lucy spoke up.

"Hey Mira could you find some rooms for our guests to stay in?" Erza asked the white haired woman.

"Sure," Mira called from the other end of the guild.

"Well I guess that's settled, we shall stay at Fairy Hills," Nora smiled.

(Natsu's PoV)

I was still confused by today's events. I mean six drenched teens arrived at the guild's doors confused and looking for me. The pinkette looked so familiar yet so much like a stranger. It confused all the way on my walk home with Happy. I gave up and flopped onto my hammock, maybe some sleep might clear my thoughts.

As soon feel asleep I entered a beautiful garden. I saw a younger version of me being chased by a pink and sliver blur. I stared at the figure chasing me yet it seemed like it was some on placed an out focus microscope in front of me and I was looking through at this girl. Everything was in perfect clarity except for the girl.

"_Niichan!" The girl yelled, "Wait for me?!" she ran to follow her brother down to the lake._

"_You can't catch me imouto!" he called back to his sister, he had already reached the dock and was untying the boat from the poles. _

"_It's not fair your legs are longer," the girl stumbled as she raced down to the dock._

_He turned and poked his tongue at her, "No it's because I'm a boy and I'm faster and stronger than a little girl." He jumped down into the boat._

_The girl reached the edge of the dock as her brother rowed away, "Well I'm smarter and I have the food," she poked her tongue at him. She put the basket down and put her hands in front of her, closing her eyes she concentrated hard on pulling the boat towards her, she strained but held together. She pulled her hands towards her and opened her eyes when hearing the bump of the boat against the dock. She smiled as she picked up the basket and jumped into the boat._

"_Now row great dragon and take us to the magic island of the fairies," she exclaimed gleefully._

_The boy frowned, "I thought we agreed the island was going to be full of evil goblins,"_

_The girl smiled, "But Niichan no-one has seen the fairies in years, and it's only fair we help look for them."_

"_Fine, we'll search for fairies, but just this once," he pointed to his sister before starting to row. _

"_Mother said to follow our destiny we must first find our own 'Fairy Tale' to start our forever search of adventure," The girl smiled at her brother, "Do you promise to follow the Fairy's flight and search for infinite adventure?"_

"_Well if you put it that way, I will," the boy smiled at his sister._

_And the endless quest to complete their destiny began.  
_

**It seems it was Natsu's destiny to join Fairy Tail, hopefully Natsu can figure out what roles Kari and Charlotte play in his destiny before the King of Irida finds him. **


End file.
